konferensi gila akatsuki
by amumu-chan
Summary: hai, saya new comer di fanfiction ini. cerita ini kubuat pas lagi buru-buru banget, jadi kalo ada kesalahan mohon bantuannya buat para senior supaya fic-ku nanti jauh lebih baik dari yang ini. arigatou....happy reading....


Konferensi gila akatsuki

naruto punya kishimoto-sama

cerita gaje ini punya .chan

hari libur telah tiba, pagi ini anggota akatsuki berencana ingin mengadakan rapat. "WWOOOOOYYY!!! PERHATIAN BUAT SEMUA ANGGOTA AKATSUKI!!! SEMUANYA KUMPUL DI RUANG RAPAT SEKARANG JUGAAA!!!"teriak pein yang mengakibatkan 2orang nenek-nenek sekarat, seekor anjing semaput, 4pedagang sayur keliling luka-luka dan seekor capung kehilangan sayapnya jadi nggak bisa terbang deh. "Pein! Kalo tereak kaga usah pake' toa kek!! Mules kuping gue dengernya!!"protes kisame. "Lo yang sakit kuping apa tenggorokan?"tanya sasori. "Kuping" "Kok yang dipegang tenggorokan?" "Oiya…salah ya…ulangin deh…pein! Lo kalo tereak nggak usah pake' toa' kek!! Pegel kuping gue dengernya!!!"ucap kisame mengulangi aksi protesnya. "Tadi mules kok jadi pegel?"gumam itachi. Pein hanya bengong menanggapi aksi protes kisame yang mirip banget sama orang gila protes ke dokter bedah jantung(??????).

"Ehem…mending kita mulai rapatnya aja…"ucap konan. "Jangan…konferensi aja..kan lebih keren tuh…jadi kayak negara apaan tuh? Lupa gue…yang konferensi meja bunder itu, lho…."ucap pein. "Indonesia sama belanda…nilai sejarah lo berapa sih pein! Kayak gitu aja nggak tau! Malu-maluin bangsa Negara tanah air, benua, dan dunia lo!"ucap itachi. "Ye…itu deh…"ucap pein. "Kapan nih mau mulai,un….bentar lagi jadwal gue pergi manicure ke salon sama temen-temen gue, un!"ucap dei. "Pasti banci semua…"bisik sasori.

"Jadi…konferensi kita kali ini adalah membahas mengenai…" "Tunggu, tunggu…tobi mana?"ucap konan. "Ngapain sih nyari anak autis kayak gitu? Krang kerjaan, sodaranya aja kaga nyariin…ye kan, chi…"ucap hidan. "Siapa yang lo bilang sodaranya, hah?!"bentak itachi sambil melotot yang dipelototin langsung diem. "Ohayou, minna-saaaaaaaaaaannn!!! Gomen, ne…tobi telaat!!!"teriak anak autis itu. "Hah?!!! Telat berapa bulan lo?! Terus siapa bapaknye?!" ucap zetsu.

"Lo kira dia hamil?! Maksdunya tuh telat ikut rapatnya gitu loooo"ucap sasori. "Oooo…kirain banci akatsuki nambah…."gumam zetsu. "Udah…kita mulai rapatnya…"ucap kakuzu. "Oke…rapat kali ini akan berlangsung selama 12 jam"ucap pein. "Ah lo gila!! Gue ogah! Bisa tepar gue kalo rapat segitu lamanya…kapan gue tidur?!"ucap itachi. "Gue juga amat nggak setuju, un! pasalnya, sejam lagi gue ama temen-temen gue mau pergi ke salon, un!!" "Ah, bodo amat!! Rapat kali ini akan membahas mengenai nilai ujian nasional kita kemaren!! Kalian tau?! Nilai matematika kita sangatlah tiidak wajar!! Makannya itu kata madara-sensei, kita di suruhh ikut ujian ulang…lalu-bla-bla-bla-bla-bla….."pein pun berceloteh sekehendak hatinya. "Hooaaammmhh…ngantuk gue…."ucap kisame setelah menguap dengan lebarnya. "Tidur ah, gue….ngantuk banget…"ucap sasori. "Sialan nih, pein! Mau nyaingin gue dalam hal berceramah apa!"gerutu hidan. beberapa anggota akatsuki seperti itachi, sasori, kisame, zetsu dan konan lebih milih tidur dari pada dengerin ceramah pein yang sama sekali nggak guna. "Jadi, kita harus adakan ujian ulang!! Ngerti lo semua?!"bentak pein. "Zzzzzzz.."tak ada tanggapan positif dari para anggotanya semuanya pada tidur pules dengan perut mules gara-gara ceramahnya pein. "Woooyy!! Kadal buluk! Buaya muara! Ayam tiren! Kecoa busuk! Sapi gila!!! Sialan lo semuaa!!! Dari tadi gue ngomong di sini nggak ada yang dengerin apa, hah!!!!?"bentaknya. "Hooooaaammmhh…jangan marah-marah leader-sama…ntar tambah jelek lho…"ucap tobi di sela nguapnya. "Errrrrrggghh…SIALAN LO!! BELOM PERNAH KELILIPAN ULEKAN SAMBEL LO YA!! SINI LO! GUE TIMPUKIN ULEKAN SAMBEL TAU RASA LO!! TOBIIII!!!"teriak pein sambil nenteng selusin ulekan sambel yang kaga tau didapet dari mana. "Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Tolongin tobiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!! Heeeeeelllpp!! Heeeeelppp tobi!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"teriak tobi sambil lari menuju hutan. "Heeeehh!! Tobiii!!! Sini looo!!!" "Am-ampuuuunn…ampuuun leader…tobi minta maaf…" "Maaf, maaf!!! Maaf kepala lu benjoll!!!" "Kepala tobi emang udah benjol kena ulekan sambel…nih liaat…."ucapnya sambil nunjukin kepalanya yang benjol gara-gara pein. "Oke! Kita kembali lagi ke acara konferensi…jadi…kalian tau apa yang harus kita lakukan selama liburan?"tanya pein setelah kembali dari hutan. "Nggak!"jawab mereka semua minus pein. "Kok nggak?" "Orang lo nggak ngasih tau apa yang harus kita lakuin, un? gimana kita bisa tau, un?"

"Oiaa….jadi…kita harus belajar matematika selama seminggu penuh supaya bisa dapet nilai bagus di ujian ulang nanti!!!"ucap pein. "HWUUUAAAAAAPPPUUUUAAAAAAHH?!?!!!!?"teriak anggota lainnya. "Lo semua tereak , ya tereak aja…nggak usah nyembur segala dong….muka kiut(cute)….gue jadi pudar nih…."ucap pein. "Cih, kiut…ciut mah iye…"cibir sasori dengan pelan kalo nggak mau dilemparin selusin ulekan sambel kayak tobi. "Nggak!! Gue nggak terima!! Satu minggu penuh gue ngapalin rumus matematika dan pelajarin semua BAB?!!! NO WAY! Nggak! Bisa mati keracunan gue…"ucap itachi. "Gue juga nggak bisa terima….masa iya seminggu penuh…lo gila…"ucap kisame. "Gue setuju…seminggu penuh belajar matematika aja terus di kamar..nggak usah keluar…jadi nggak perlu ngeluarin duit buat beli bahan makanan, ngirit biaya listrik dan ngirit air...."ucap kakuzu. "Ck, ck, ck…kita bawa kakuzu ke kantor museum rekor jepang yok…!"ucap itachi. "Ngapain? Orang kayak gitu mah nggak cocok di taruh museum"ucap hidan. "Tau…cocoknya langsung dikkubur aja…"sahut pein. "Maksudnya..kita bawa ke kantor museum rekor buat di jadiin pemecah rekor Orang terpelit di dunia dan di seluuuuuuruuuhhh…alam semesta…"ucap itachi. "Makasih deh…tapi nggak perlu..''ucap kakuzu. "Ngomong-ngomong konferensinya udah belom, un?" "Belom..menurut perundang-undangan…konferensi dikatakan berhasil kalo semua anggota udah sepakat dan udah ada hasil dari konferensi tersebut"ucap pein. "Dan membayar biaya konsumsi untuk kenferensi tersebut..jangan dilupain tuh!"ucap kakuzu. "Peraturan dari mane tuh?"tanya sasori. "Dari gue!"jawab kakuzu. "Aduuhh…mending lo semua lanjutin konferensi gila nan edan ini, un…dan gue…ini Tuh udah waktunya gue ke salon..temen-temen gue pasti udah nunggu, un" "Kepribadian lo emang banci 102%, dei…"ucap itachi. "Bodo ah…gue pergi dulu…gue kan udah lama nggak creambath, mani-padi, sama luluran…daripada gue di sini dengerin ceramahnya pein, mending gue ke salon..udah ya…bye semua…muuuuuuuuaaahh, un!" "Sabar, sas…gue turut prihtin sama keadaan partner lo…"ucap pein. "Tuh mahluk bener-bener asli banci ya…."ujar konan. "Made in taman lawang tuh si dei…"ucap hidan. "Udah, kita lanjutin konferensinya…"ucap pein. "Jadi…kita harus bikin kesepakatan dulu spaya nih konferensi gila cepet selese…siapa yang punya usul?"tanya pein.

Sekali lagi pein dicuekin sama yang laennya. "WOOOYY!!!"bentak pein. "Apa sih, pein!!"ucap hidan. "Dari tadi nggak ada yang nyimak perkataan gue?!" "Kagak..ngapain perkataan lo disimak? Kurang kerjaan, orang yang kurang kerjaan aja nggak mau nyimak perkataan lo!"ucap kisame. "Sialan lo! Hiu lapuk! Lama-lama gue sate juga lo!"ucap pein. "Eiiitttsss…pein! Sebelom lo nyate temen gue…langkahin dulu kaki gue!"ucap itachi. "Huu…huuuaaaaaaa….itachiiii…gue nggak nyangka ternyata lo peduli juga sama gue………."rengek kisame sambil meluk itachi. "Iya, lepasin ke' lo, ah…lepasin nggak…!!"ucap itachi yang merasa ogah di peluk kisame. "Heh, heh, heh…lo berdua nggak beres nih…yaoi lo berdua ya?! Ngaku?!"tuduh sasori. "Eh? Kagak…kagak..gue normal sih, yee…Cuma kisame aja yang abnormal" "Udah..udah…mending kita selesein nih konferensi nggak bermutu…buang-buang waktu gue aja…"ucap sasori. "Jadi…eng…gimana ya…ng…aduh….gue bingung juga…"ucap pein. "Aduh…kan kalo kayak gini gue yang malu jadi wakil ketua yang gebleknya naujubillahiminjalik…."ucap konan. "Konan-senpai malu?"tanya tobi. "Iye…kenapa gue mau aja ya dijadiin wakilnya…" "WAAAAAAA!!! TOBI JUGA MALU PUNYA KETUA KAYAK PEIN-SAMA! MALUUUUUUUUUU BANGET!!"teriaknya. "Tobi…lo belom puas gue lemparin ulekan sambel….SIALAN LO!!! LO TUH YANG MALU-MALUIN!! GUE KAN KETUA YANG BERWIBAWA , ARIF DAN BIJAKSANA!! NGGAK KAYAK LO!!! APAAN LO! SINI LO! GUE SETRUM MAMPUS LOO!!!"teriak pein yang seketika bikin authornya sakit kepala , tappi langsung sembuh pas inget itachi XP. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Tolongin tobiiiiii….waaaaaaa!!! tobi kan anak paling baik di dunia…waaaaaaaaaaa!!!"teriaknya sambil lari menuju ke kuburan. "Hadoooohh…..bisa stress gue nih…"keluh hidan. "Gue yang paling setres ngadepin die saban ari, daaan…"ucap konan. "Hooooaaaaammmhhh…ngantuk gue…tidur dulu ya…semuanya….daaaaahh"ucap kisame di sela nguapnya yang leeeeeeeeebbbbaaaaaarrr sekaleee, hamper aja laptop gue kesedot nguapnya kisame. "Kaluarga hiu begitu apa ya kalo nguap"ucap itachi. "Sudah kodratnya….ah, gue mau upacara dulu buat dewa jashin…ada yang mau ikutan?" "Gue? ogah banget suruh ikut aliran super zuper sesat itu , ya nggak, chi?"ucap sasori.. "Yoyoi…mending gue baca komik death note deh…."ucapnya.

Dengan demikian, selesailah konferensi gila akatsuki yang diakhiri dengan kejar-kejaran antara pein-tobi. Sementara yang lain sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

selesai deh fic pertamaku... banget kalo masihh ada berjiibun kesalahan yang saya buat. tolong buat para senpai buat kritik dan sarannya. o..iyaaaa....makasih buuuuuuuuaaaannyyyyyaaaakkkkk banget buat asako ninomiya atas bimbingannya....selain itu tolong banget dikasih tau mengenai....OC, OOC, de el el...saya bener-bener nggak ngerti maksudnya(bloon banget dah!) kritik dan saran masukin ke reviw yaaaa..........

jangan lupa review.....arigatou.....


End file.
